Facing layers have long been used in absorbent products to contain the absorbent core media and provide a surface for contacting the skin. Initially facings were developed for their softness, absorbency, and bulk or cushioning effect. Facings have also been developed which have improved fluid transfer properties. These facings have been characterized by a reduced rate of absorbency and reduced strike back of fluid from the absorbent core. One such facing is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,391,869 which describes a low density fabric of resin bonded synthetic polyester fibers. The fabric is saturation bonded and may be subject to conventional after treatments, including a repellent coating. Due to the overall binder coating, this fabric if repellent coated would not exhibit the enhanced repellency or stain resistance of the facing of the present invention.
Apertured plastic films have also been used in facings to reduce strike back, however, they have typically been used in conjunction with fabric layers to give the facing a cloth-like surface feel. Though a "plastic feel" is not desired in a facing, when apertured plastic films have been used as the top surface of a facing, the facings exhibit a clean dry surface, due to the repellent or hydrophobic properties of the plastic. One such facing is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,324,246.
The facing of the present invention is a repellent fibrous facing, which exhibits a clean, dry surface, without the "plastic feel" of an apertured plastic film facing. The enhanced repellency of the facing is achieved by a repellent top coat on a fibrous layer with only an intermittent binder coating.